Caraluna
by Lil' Aqua Bender
Summary: Songfic. Después de la guerra. Sokka esta muy pensativo por lo decide dar un paseo por la playa para poder aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos. Viejos recuerdos inundan su mente y una conversación le ayuda a darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente. SokkaxYue SokkaxSuki


Hola a todos! Soy Lil'Aqua vender y estoy muy emocionada de poder compartir de nuevo mis historias. Posiblemente me hayan conocido como Ghostly_Sam, sin embargo tuve problemillas con mi mail y por eso hice esta cuenta. Estoy un poco fuera de práctica escribiendo fanfics asi que sean pacientes (:

Disclaimer: ATLA no me pertenece (que triste) y tampoco la canción Caraluna (del grupo Bacilos). Yo solo soy dueña de este songfic.

* * *

"Yo seguiré buscando, yo seguiré escapando: tal vez de ti, tal vez de mi…"

-Bacilos

* * *

**Caraluna**

Unas cuantas semanas después de que derrotaron al señor del fuego, Zuko invitó a sus amigos a pasar un fin de semana en la Isla Ember debido a que creía que necesitaban escapar del mundo real por un par de días, antes de empezar con sus respectivas responsabilidades con el mundo.

Durante el día decidieron hacer una pequeña "fiesta en la playa" tal como la que habían hecho antes del eclipse pero un poco diferente. El nuevo señor del fuego disfrutaba de la compañía de su novia y charlando sobre todo y nada a la vez.

Toph y Sokka hacían una competencia de figuras hechas con arena y Suki era la jueza. Como han de imaginarse, el joven de la Tribu Agua del Sur se encontraba en desventaja y por ello ambos amigos acordaron que la bandida ciega no podría usar sus poderes. Cada vez que la guerrera Kioshi declaraba que su novio era el ganador, la Maestra Tierra hacia una rabieta y destruía la figura de su mejor amigo; pero cuando ella ganaba se lo restregaba en la cara lo más que podía.

Suki estaba preocupada porque su novio parecía más distraído de lo normal pero Toph estaba tan concentrada en su competencia que simplemente no se dio cuenta. Hubo un momento en el que el joven guerrero se quedó viendo un punto fijo y Suki se dio cuenta que su miraba se dirigía hacia su hermana y su novio. Katara y Aang estaban teniendo una guerra de agua, ambos jóvenes reían sin parar; y cuando el joven avatar encontraba desprevenida a la maestra agua, la besaba, ella le devolvía el beso y continuaban con su guerra de agua-control. Posiblemente era eso lo que le molestaba a Sokka, que su hermana menor ya tuviera novio, y esto era normal ya que el chico se caracteriza por ser sobreprotector. Pero algo más lo estaba lo estaba perturbando.

Al anochecer todos decidieron meterse a la casa. "Adelántense, yo los alcanzo al rato… necesito despejarme un poco." Dijo el chico de ojos azules. Los demás lo miraron extrañados pero asintieron.

Asegurándose de estar completamente solo, Sokka se sentó en la arena y miró al cielo, la luna llena estaba verdaderamente impactante y resplandeciente. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del chico mientras recordaba una canción que su abuela,Kanna, solía cantarle.

_Quien dice que no duelen_

_Las huellas en la arena?_

_Tu huella el mar se la llevó_

_Pero la luna sigue ahí_

_Pero esa luna es mi condena…_

La guerra por fin había terminado y para Sokka esta travesía que vivió a lado del avatar y sus amigos había sido increíble. Todo marchaba bien: él sería conocido como héroe de guerra, había dominado el arte de la espada, conoció el mundo, tenía una nueva familia, su hermana seguía apoyándolo, él se había reencontrado con su padre, tenía una nueva y maravillosa novia; pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable y triste, todo se sentía confuso.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que la perdió, año en el que no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable. Su primer amor, su querida Yue, lo dejo por el bien del mundo. El día que habló con Zuko abordó el tema como algo casual, como si ya no le afectara tanto; la realidad es que el sentimiento lo seguía carcomiendo y la luna era un poderoso recordatorio.

_Despacio en la mañana_

_Agitos por la noche_

_Las voces viva del recuerdo se disfrazan de intuición_

_Y en una voz tu voz se esconde_

Katara le había descrito la sensación de ansiedad, energía, y poder que sentían los maestros agua en las noches de luna llena, y Sokka se sentía de esta forma a pesar de que no tenía el don de poder controlar el elemento; era como si la luna siempre creara una fuerza magnética para llevarlo hacia ella.

Era doloroso como los recuerdos inundaban su mente: ver sus ojos azules, sus labios rosas, su blanco cabello y su hermoso rostro; recordar la primera vez que se vieron, que se hablaron, cuando le dijo que si querían hacer una actividad, los besos que compartieron… pero sobre todo cuando la perdió. Inevitablemente más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

_Y yo se que tal vez, tu nunca escuches mi canción, yo se_

_Y yo se que tal vez, te siga usando así robándote mi inspiración_

Ella era la razón por la cual seguía luchando, tratando de terminar la guerra para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma_

_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_

_Porque cara canción me habla de ti_

¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Yue fue su primer amor, su primer beso; TODO le recordaba a ella.

_La vida se me esconde_

_Detrás de una promesa sin cumplir…_

_De donde nace alguna inspiración_

_De donde nace otra canción_

_Y ya no se bien quien se esconde_

_Yo ya no sé lo que se esconde_

"Ahh! Si tan solo la hubiera protegido como su padre me dijo que lo hiciera!" Se repetía constantemente, torturándose emocionalmente cada vez que lo hacía. El que Yue haya salido de su vida por culpa de la estúpida idea de ese general de la nación del fuego había dejado un vacio en su pecho; vacio que pensó que jamás se iría. Lo cierto es que el vacio ya no le dolía tanto, como si algo más remplazara su tristeza por felicidad: Suki.

Sokka no solo quería a su hermosa guerrera Kioshi, la amaba. Y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo tenía miedo. Miedo de que su amor por ella hiciera que él se olvidara de la princesa. Lo que sentía por Suki era inexplicable y hermoso, jamás había pensado que sentiría algo así por alguien; sin embargo el miedo de sentir que ella remplazaría a Yue era lo que evitaba que Sokka le confesara a Suki que no la quería, que realmente la amaba.

La brisa del mar acariciaba su rostro y de repente vio una luz. La luz fue transformándose hasta que vio la figura de Yue solo a unos cuantos metros de ella.

"Hola Sokka"

_Y yo seguiré buscando o seguiré escapando_

_Tal vez de ti, talvez de mi_

_Yo seguiré buscándole una explicación a esta canción_

"Yue?" Dijo el joven de tez morena frotándose los ojos pensando que era un sueño. "Si Sokka" dijo el ahora espíritu de la luna con una sonrisa dulce. "¿Pero cómo?" "Escucha Sokka no tengo mucho tiempo, esto técnicamente está prohibido para mí como espíritu." "Te extraño" Fueron las únicas palabras que logró formular el guerrero.

"Yo también, y he tratado de contactarme contigo pero solo he podido hacerlo a través de tus sueños sin poderte decir realmente lo que vengo a decir ahora…" Sokka espero callado. "Estás mejor sin mi" Eso tomó por sorpresa al chico. "¿Cómo que estoy mejor sin ti? ¡Eso no es cierto!" "Sí lo es y lo sabes, solo que no quieres admitirlo. Te vi la primera vez que la ibas a besar en los labios, te detuviste porque era luna llena, te detuviste porque tienes miedo olvidar el pasado… No debes de tener miedo; te podrán quitar muchas cosas, pero los recuerdos se quedan contigo. Las cosas pasan por algo y yo se que nuestra separación fue muy dura…" en este momento Sokka empezó a llorar. "Pero yo solo quiero que te des cuenta de que si eso no hubiera pasado, no te habrías enamorado de Suki, lo que significa que ahorita posiblemente no serías feliz. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Sokka y tu felicidad está a su lado porque ella es el amor de tu vida, no la pierdas por vivir en el pasado." Sus palabras lo conmovieron y todo lo que dijo Yue era cierto, sobretodo la parte que Suki era el amor de su vida. "Entonces…" "No digas nada Sokka, ya te dije que yo solo quiero que seas felíz" dijo el espíritu con una sonrisa genuina. "Debo irme… Recuerda que yo los estare cuidando a los dos." "Adiós Yue" "Adios Sokka."

Yue se desvaneció y junto con ella se desvanecieron esas dudas y dolor que él tenía guardado. Se sentía tranquilo pleno. Se dejo caer en la arena y se quedó escuchando el sonido de las olas.

"Sokka" Al escuchar esa voz su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, volteó la mirada y parada atrás de él se encontraba su novia. "¿Estás bien? "

"Ven, siéntate junto a mi" Ella lo hizo y el la acercó más a él, rodeándola con sus brazos. "Ahora lo estoy, ¿por qué lo dices?" "Haz estado distante todo el día. Mira, yo sé que es difícil ver que tu hermana menor ya tiene novio pero…" "¿Katara? No, realmente me alegra verla así, tenía años sin verla tan feliz y confío plenamente en mi mejor amigo."

"¿Entonces que tienes?" Sus ojos expresaban una profunda preocupación. "Me puse a pensar en muchas cosas: estaba viviendo en el pasado y eso me lastimaba… Pero sobretodo me di cuenta de algo" "¿De qué?" dijo la chica mirando al horizonte. Sokka la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos "Que te amo, que tengo mucho tiempo amándote y por miedo nunca te lo dije" Los ojos de Sukki se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de su novio "Yo también te amo Sokka" Lanzó sus brazos al cuello del dueño de esos ojos azules que la hacían derretirse y lo besó. Duraron un lago rato disfrutando del sabor de los labios del otro y se separaron por falta de aire.

"Vamos, hay que regresar ya… ¡Porfavor dime que quedo carne de la cena, muero de hambre!" Suki se rió "Finalmente mi novio está de vuelta." Y los dos se dirigieron a la casa tomados de las manos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (:

Disculpen la redacción… estoy un poco fuera de práctica en esto de escribir historias.

Nos leemos!


End file.
